All's fair in War REN Peace
by Princess Sianna
Summary: After the untimely Death of her father and stepmother, Elsie Summers leaves her troubled past behind to make a new life for herself. But how long can she last before her past comes back to haunt her? WarrenOC OCOC
1. One

One

Welcome to Sky High

Sophia Brown walked through the hall of her new home, carrying a large brown box labeled 'Living room' in sharpie. Setting it down, she checked her watch and rolled her eyes. Running up the stairs she banged on her 'daughter's' door.

"Elsie! Get down here now! If you're late for school, so help me!" She yelled. Elsie threw open her door, dressed and ready to go. "I'm ready! God Sophia, calm it down just a bit! Be a mom not a Robocop!" She said shutting the door. Sophia ruffled her shoulder length hair. "Sorry El' I'm kind of new at the whole parenting thing, but you need to hurry, the bus'll be here in a ten minutes!" Elsie shook her head and followed her down stairs.

"Logan called again last night." Sophia said, arms crossed. Elsie froze. Her grip on her messenger bag tightened. "Logan called?" She said, a slight quake in her voice. "Yes… he asked for you of course. Don't worry…I didn't call Ororo." Elsie breathed a sigh of relief. "But, if he does call again…I will notify her." Elsie spun around and glared daggers at Sophia.

"Stop trying to me control us! Who cares if Logan called! Just tell him not to! Why would you report him for that! Do you want Ororo to punish him! Do you want to make me feel even worse than I already am! God Sophia don't you get it! You're not my mother! You could never be her or even…" She stopped, tears in her eyes. "Or even Jean…" Sophia hesitated, and then gathered Elsie up in a hug. "I know you miss Jean and your father…but you have to let go of them. El', I'm so sorry that I can't be like Jean, or your mother." She wanted to continue, but the bus pulled up. Handing her her vintage Beatles lunchbox, and hugged her again

"Be safe…" She said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Sky High Junior, Warren Peace, got on the bus and took a seat in front of his best friend Will Stronghold, and his girlfriend Layla Williams 

"What's up Warren?" Will said, giving him a 'homie handshake' Warren shrugged. "Not much. Hey Layla." She smiled wide and waved at him. Her other hand was intertwined with Will's.

Warren missed that feeling. He missed his Jinny. Zach and Magenta got on the bus, they too were holding hands. Once they sat down, Zach gave Mage' a kiss. Sighing, Warren inserted his headphones and turned on his Ipod. TOOL blasted into his ears

**Some say the end is near**

**Some say we'll see Armageddon soon**

**I certainly hope we will**

**I sure could use a vacation from this**

**Bullspit three ring circus sideshow of**

**Freaks**

**Here in this hopeless frickin' hole we call LA**

**The only way to fix it is to flush it all away**

**Any frickin' time, any firckin' day**

**Learn to swim, I'll see you down in Arizona bay**

He drowned out all sounds around him, and closed his eyes. He needed to forget Jinny.

**Fret for your figure and**

**Fret for your latte and**

**Fret for your hairpiece and**

**Fret for your lawsuit and**

**Fret for your Prozac and**

**Fret for your pilot and**

**Fret for your contract and**

**Fret for your car**

Yes, this song explained the type of person Jinny was, a figure obsessed insecure actress who only cared for herself and making fun of others. She was amazing for a time, but he was fire and she was ice, they clashed in more ways than one. He couldn't keep the 'humorless ice queen' happy anymore.

Shaking his head, he lost himself in the power of the music.

* * *

"So Jinny, I heard you broke up with that hot head, Warren Peace." A snide girl asked. Jinny rolled her eyes while twirling her chemically enhanced blond hair. "Oh, we were like so over by the time summer started. He was so not my type, but he was cute." She gave a high pitched laugh. "So, I herd we are getting a transfer from San Francisco this year, from that Xavier school for mutants." Jinny rolled her eyes. "OMG, like why would they let one of those inbred mutants at sky high?" Her friends all snickered. "Well, I herd that she's that Scott Summer's kid, the one who died recently in that civil war between mutant parties, the 'X-men; and 'the brotherhood' or some crap like that. They say that she was adopted by his late wife Jean, and her mother hasn't been named. They say she's some super freak who got kicked out and moved here to hide from 'the brotherhood." They all laughed. 

"So, Felicity, how'd she get kicked out?" Jinny asked as she checked her reflection in the mirror. "I heard she was the one who killed her dad!" All the girls gasped. "No way!" A bunch of them said. Jinny scoffed. "Oh please, like they'd really let a murderer into Sky High!" Felicity shrugged. "That's just what Keke told me" They continued their conversation, until the bus stopped at a new place.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Elsie, is this bus to Sky High?" The Bus Driver looked her up and down. "You don't look like a freshman." He said tilting his hat back slightly. Elsie adjusted her should strap. "That's because I'm a junior." The Driver extended a hand. "Ron Wilson, Bus Driver. You the transfer from X High?" Elsie gave a confused look. "How?" He looked down at her bag. "Oh! Yeah I am." She said indicating the bag. It had the Xavier school for gifted youngster's logo on it, and a few TOOL and a Perfect Circle pins on it. Ron Wilson nodded and shut the doors. Elsie made her way to the back of the bus, searching for an empty seat. When she couldn't find one, she noticed a boy sitting by himself close to the back. 

"This seat taken?" said a female voice. Warren removed his headphones and shook his head. "No, go ahead." He said putting his bag on his lap. Elsie sat down, and extracted her own headphones from her own bag.

Warren couldn't help but stare at her. She had tan, sun kissed, skin and long chestnut hair, which was naturally curly and had light blond highlights. Her soft features exhumed a sense of sadness, and her eyes showed great sadness. But she was beautiful.

She wore a white and black striped button-up blouse, that's collar resembled that of one of those Chinese dresses'. She had on tight Guess Capri's and some light jewelry, Her messenger bag read 'Xavier's School for gifted youngsters' and featured the school insignia. She removed a sketch pad from the open pocket of her bag and flipped to a page towards the middle. Putting her knees up, she dropped her bag to the floor and began sketching.

The drawing was of a woman with slicked back hair that was lined with detail. Her eyes were almost cat-like, and her skin had different scale-like designs. It was amazingly good, and Warren knew it.

"Who is that?' He asked. The girl continued drawing. He removed one of her earphones and whispered in her ear. "Who is that?" Elsie bit her lip and shivered. His hands were warm to the touch and his voice was so seductive. "I-it's just a drawing." She said shutting her book. Warren moved away slightly. The bus took off into the air.

"What's your name?" He asked. Elsie turned off her music. "I'm Elsie…Elsie Summers. What's yours?" He flipped some of his long black hair out of his face. "Warren Peace. You new here?" She half smiled. "Yeah, I just transferred in from San Francisco. I'm a junior this year." Warren looked down at her bag. "You went to Xavier's? Don't people call us mutants out there?" Elsie seemed to be overcome with sadness. "Yeah. My mother was a mutant and my father…he just died recently. I moved here with my aunt Sophia. She was my mother's sister."

Warren was confused. "Wait, is your mother dead too?" Elsie pursed her lips. "No. During the Mutant civil war, my mother was cured of the mutant X genome, and lost her powers. She had given up custody of me when I was three. My Dad and his wife took care of me at Xavier's."

"Why did you transfer here?" Elsie looked past him, out the window. "I got kicked out of Xavier's by the new head of the school, Ororo Munroe…or better known as Storm." She said with disgust. "Oh, I herd that Xavier died. I didn't know that Storm lady took his place as owner of the school." Elsie sighed. "More like stole." She mumbled.

The bus flew to a stop on the floating school known as Sky High. "Welcome to Sky High!" Ron Wilson said. Everyone filed off the bus. Warren waited for his friends to get off, so they could walk together. "See you later Elsie, hopefully in hero classes." He said as she walked by. She gave a smile and walked towards the school. Will and the gang surrounded him.

"So warren, who was that girl you were talking to?" Layla said with a broad smile on her face. Warren shrugged "Just some new girl." All of his friends exchanged glances.

As they headed towards the school, a hand found its way onto Warren's shoulder. "Hi Warren." She said flirtatiously. Warren looked away. "Jinny." She looked towards Elsie who was walking up the steps to the school. "I saw you were talking to that new girl. I wouldn't get so close to her if I were you." Warren gave her a look. "And why is that?" Jinny gave a puppy dog face. "Well, I don't want you getting hurt Warren, especially by a…murderer." Warren pushed her off and walked towards the school. "What? Jinny what are you talking about?" Jinny grabbed on to him. "You know she got kicked out of her old school, right?" Warren stopped a second

"_I got kicked out of Xavier's by the new head of the school, Ororo Munroe…or better known as Storm"_

"Yeah, so what." Jinny continued, suppressing her evil grin. "I heard that she killed her own father." Warren stopped walking.

"…_my father…he just died recently."_

'_Could it be?'_ Warren thought. He turned towards Jinny. "You're lying." Jinny got in front of him. "Now why would I do that Warren, I care about you." Warren scoffed. "Then why did you break up with me when summer started?" She twirled a piece of hair. "I don't know, I guess I just needed a break, but I still love you." Warren pushed her aside. "Yeah, okay. Later Jinny." He said going up the steps to catch up with her friends. Jinny crossed her arms. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." She said with a sly grin.

* * *

Elsie made her way through Sky High and into the principal's office, well, she got some help along the way. 

"I'm looking for Principal Powers; I'm the new transfer student from San Francisco." She told the receptionist. She pointed to a chair, next to another student, and said to wait. "She should be back, of course, after she talks to the new freshman students." Elsie nodded and sat down.

"You new here?" Said the boy next to her. She looked at him. He had short, brown, swept hair, dark brown eyes, and slight facial hair. He was really cute, and Elsie couldn't help but stare. "Hey, I asked if you're new here." He said waving a hand in her face. She snapped out of it. "Oh, I am so sorry. I'm Elsie Summers. I'm a junior." He nodded his head as if to say 'cool'. "My names Greg Dawes. What's your specialty?"

Elsie knitted her eyebrows. "Specialty?" Greg smiled. "Your power, what's your power." He said. "Oh, I'm a shape-shifter, and have power mimicry.With humans; I can become one whenever I want."

Greg blinked slowly. "Why do you call them 'humans'?" Elsie looked down at her hands. "Because, I'm a mutant. Well, that's what they called people like us in San Francisco" Greg nodded. "I have telepathic and telekinetic powers. Plus, I'm an Empath." Elsie half-smiled. "My step-mother was a telepathic mutant." Greg cocked his head to the side. "You cared for her deeply. Her and your father." Elsie gave him a stern look. "Are you reading my mind?" He shook his head. "No. But your last name is Summers, as in Scott Summers, am I correct?" Elsie nodded. "And I heard just recently that Scott and his wife Jean both died in the Mutant civil war."

Before Elsie could speak, Principal Powers walked in. "Welcome to Sky High! Well, Let's get you two into power placement and off to class." Elsie and Greg nodded. They all smiled. Principal Powers led them to the gym where a man in a workout suit stood with a clipboard. "What do you have for me Mrs. Powers?" Principal Powers led Elsie and Greg up the stairs and onto a platform. "This is Elsie Summers and Greg Dawes. They are both Transfer students coming in for their Junior year. Please get them placed and off to class." With that she walked out.

"Well, I'm Coach Boomer, step on up son." He said pointing to Greg. "What's your power?" Greg itched the back of his head. "Well, I have telekinesis and telepathic powers." Coach Boomer nodded his head. "Car!" Suddenly, a car dropped of Greg. Holding his hands up, he stopped it in midair. "HERO!" He boomed. Greg lowered the car to the ground and stepped to the side. Elsie walked up to coach Boomer.

She shook his hand. "Might I say that it is very nice to meet you!" Greg laughed. "Alright fine, now power up!" Boomer said. Elsie seemed to peel away and in her place stood another coach boomer. "Shape-shifting, impressive." The duplicate Boomer arched back. "AND MIMICRY!" he boomed. Coach Boomer smiled. "HERO!" With that Elsie powered down.

Handing them each a slip of paper, he wrote something on his clip board. "You're both going to be in all the same classes so here. Just hang tight for a while, your second period class is STC." The exchanged glances. "I'm sorry Coach Boomer, but what's STC?" Greg asked.

"Save The Citizen." Boomer replied, heading to his office.

**A/N: The song is AENEMA by TOOL and I had to change the words around because, well, I couldn't use curse words. So I hope you liked it, I know I have a lot of stories going, but i should be updfating a lot more now that finals are over and new classes are starting! Thanks for reading, you guys have n idea how much it means to have some one actually enjoy my work!!! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Save the Citizen

The junior class of Sky High heroes filed in for their A day PE class. (Block scheduling, A and B days) Coach Boomer Took his seat on the high chair.

"Our first players today are…Nat' Danvers and Elsie Summers, Jinny Snow and Felicity Kristensen." Four girls stood up and filed into the locker room.

All for girls came out in the STC gear. Jinny Snow and Felicity Kristensen stood at slanted poses. Elsie turned towards her partner. "What's your power Danvers? and theirs?" The girl looked at Elsie.

"I…uh… I have cosmic energy control. Like my mom, Ms. Marvel. The blond has ice powers and the brunette is Petra Kristensen daughter. Earth manipulation. " Elsie nodded. "Cool. You take care of the brunette, I got the blond."

Boomer pointed to Elsie and Natasha. "Shifty! Danvers! You're the heroes! Ice queen, and earth girl! Villains! You have three minutes to mobilize your opponents and save the citizen." A female doll, tied to a rope, dropped over a metal pit of swirling blades.

"Ready…Set…BATTLE!" Boomer…well, boomed.

Elsie immediately turned into Warren Peace, which got a few gasps and chatter from the roaring audience. Briefly distracted, Jinny didn't notice the fire ball heading her way. Able to throw out her arms at the last second, she deflected it and sent a blast of ice at 'Warren'.

Elsie then changed in to a male creature. His physical mutations include blue skin, three-toed and -fingered feet and hands, yellow eyes, and a prehensile tail. (Nightcrawler)

The creature teleported to another part of the arena, behind Jinny. Once she turned around, Elsie changed into a woman with short reddish brown flipped hair, and a black leather suit that had the X-men X on it.

Raising her hands, she held Jinny in place as she attempted to save the Citizen. Not paying attention, Felicity had sent a tremor through the ground and knocked 'Elsie' into the air.

Once she flipped back onto the ground, her eyes became engulfed in flames, and her face began to change. Jinny attempted to send a blast of ice her way, but 'Elsie' deflected it with a mush stronger blast of fire.

Seeming to not care about the citizen anymore, Elsie advanced on the fallen Jinny, her eyes now black. "ELSIE!" a familiar voice screamed. 'Elsie' realized what was going on, and changed into the blue man once again, and teleported behind the pit of blades. Jinny, too scared to get up, was being helped by her partner.

Elsie, now her self again, nodded to her partner, who ran towards the pit. At that second, Elsie transformed into a handsome man, with a visor upon his eyes. Sending a blast of Ruby red beams, 'he' severed the rope just in time for Nat' to catch the citizen.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" yelled coach Boomer. The crowd went crazy. Elsie changed back into herself and looked down at her hands. She had never changed into that many mutants, including her father and Jean. She also didn't realize that type of power Jean had…it felt evil.

"_ELSIE!"_ someone screamed in her head. She could hear the crowd around her, but this shrill scream ringed within her own ears.

"_ELSIE!"_ it screamed again. Everyone stopped to look at Elsie.

"Stop it!" she said. Again, the shrill scream ringed out in her head.

"_ELSIE!" _Elsie cupped her ears "Stop it!"

She collapsed onto her knees and held her hands over her head. Boomer hopped off his chair and ran to her side.

"Everyone get back! Elsie? Elsie can you here me!" Elsie could not. Finally, she couldn't take the screams in her head any more. "STOP IT!" She yelled with all her might. Then, darkness.

"_I'm here Elsie"_ was the last voice she heard…it was Jean's.

Elsie awoke in a black void. She couldn't see nor hear anything. Then, a figure appeared before her.

"_Jean?"_ The name was not spoken. Her lips did not move. The words were in her mind. Like the games her and Jean played when she was little, the mind games.

"_Jean?" _She turned around. Her hair was long and red; her face looked more hollow and emotionless than ever. This was not the Jean Grey that died at Alkali Lake.

"_Jean…why?" _ Jean smiled at her.

"_Remember me the way I was Elsie…" _A soft voice said. Then, the void disappeared, and in it's place a vast field of fire and destruction. Jean, eyes black as night, stands atop a mass pile of rubble…and Logan is below her. Elsie attempts to yell out to him, but her screams are not heard.

Logan slowly makes his way up to Jean, but is hit with wave after wave of energy, that peels away at his X suit, and rips his skin from his adamantium skeleton. Once he makes it to the top, they exchange words Elsie cannot hear.

Then it happens. Logan's claws go into Jeans stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Elsie tries to scream out, but her tries are once again to no avail. As Jean dies and Logan cries out in anguish, Elsie feels herself being pulled away.

Shooting up on the infirmary bed, Elsie clutches her stomach and neck. Her scars on her side begin to burn. Lifting up her shirt, she reveals those three little slits put into her all those years ago. They itched with the stinging pain she felt the day Logan gave them to her. But why were they hurting now. She wondered if her dream about Logan and Jean was real. "_No…it couldn't be. Jean died at Alkali Lake…and so did dad."_

Elsie's attention was directed to the present when she heard voices outside the curtain. "Ah, Mr. Peace, what are you doing here? Hasn't school been over for sometime now?" She heard an elderly voice say.

"I have a ride. Is Elsie here?" He said. His voice had changed. It was softer and kinder.

"Well, she may be sleeping. You may go back and see if you like." Elsie gasped and slammed herself back down on the bed, pretending to sleep.

Eyes closed, she couldn't tell what Warren was doing. "Elsie?" She heard him say. She steadied her breathing.

"Are you asleep Elsie?" No answer. She felt him come closer to the bed. He must have leaned down because she felt his hand on the infirmary bed. Then she felt it…

He kissed her.

Trying not to react, she kept her breathing steady and tried not to blush, though he probably would have seen it already. Waiting until he left, Elsie just had to keep cool.

Once she heard him say goodbye to Nurse Spex, she shot up.

"Oh, my…what was that all about!"


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Labor Day weekend

Elsie sat up on the bed, hand upon her lips. "Why?" She felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

"Miss Summers? Are you awake?" The nurse said. "Y-yes Nurse Spex." The nurse adjusted her glasses.

"I called you mother's precinct. They said she was on call and could not speak with me at the moment. There is however, a Professor from your old school is here. We were told to contact them in case anything occurred."

As Nurse Spex turned to leave, Elsie stopped her.

"Wait, what's their name?" Nurse Spex turned around. "McCoy? I believe it was." Elsie's face lit up.

Hank McCoy walked into the Nurses office, followed by several stares from after school students of Sky High.

"You may see her now." The elderly nurse said. Hank nodded and entered the back room. "Professor McCoy!" Elsie yelled as she jumped off the bed and into his arms.

He was wearing a suit, but he still looked like a big blue teddy bear with all his blue hair and hands. Elsie grabbed onto him with all her might and cried into his chest. He was like her second father ever since she was little and even after her real father died.

"Elsie, Ororo sent me to speak with you. I need to know what happened." He pushed her off of him and sat her down on the bed. Elsie looked down at her hands as if they weren't hers.

"We were in PE and were doing an activity that was like our danger room sessions. I shifted into…into Jean. For some reason I felt this overpowering evil presence that made me want to kill that girl. I had no idea that Jean had fire powers…I thought she just had the mind powers."

Hank sighed and sat next to her, resting a fury blue hand on her leg. "Did anything else happen Elsie, anything with…voices?" Elsie's eyes widened.

"After I powered down, I kept hearing someone say my name over and over again…they were screaming it the same way…the say way Jean did before she…before the…oh god!"Elsie covered her face with her hands.

"Elsie…Jean didn't…" Elsie cut him off. "She didn't die at Alkali Lake. Logan killed her. He killed her at that final battle that Ororo sent me away right before it happened." Hank didn't speak.

"I saw her Professor McCoy. I saw her in my dream. She looked so different. Her hair was long and blood red. Her face was hollow and expressionless. She was so different that it scared me. She told me to remember her the way she was. I saw Logan kill her. I saw the destruction that the war had caused, the fire and death…it was all too much to bear." She cried in her hands.

Hank gathered her up in a hug. "Oh, child, you have no need to dwell on the past. _Shhh_, stop crying now, you must be strong my dear." Elsie looked him in the eyes.

"Professor McCoy, what happened at the battle of Alcatraz? Why did Jean?" Hank held up a hand. "It's not my place to tell you that. There is however, someone who can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Confused, Elsie took it.

"Don't open it now…wait till you get home. Your Aunt Sophia won't be back until tomorrow morning; do you need me to take you home?" Elsie shook her head.

"I honestly don't want to be inside the X-jet. I can handle myself tonight, thank you Professor McCoy." He gave her a warm smile.

Elsie hugged him one last time and gathered her things. Hank thanked Nurse Spex and walked out in the hallway. A boy was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. He looked at Hank from the corner of his eyes.

"You need something, boy?" He said adjusting his glasses. The boy pushed himself off the wall.

"You care about her…don't you, Dr. McCoy?" Hank gave his a strange look. "Do I know you?" The boy walked up to him.

"Elsie isn't entirely her self Hank…she has the presence of the Phoenix within her…we need to keep her safe." His voice had changed.

"Professor…Xavier?" Hank said, astonished that the words had left his mouth. The boy seemed to zone out.

"Whoa! Big fury dude…is Elsie still in there?" Hank stood his mouth ajar. He knew that was the professor's voice, it really was!

"She still in the nurse's…" He stopped when Elsie walked out.

"Greg?" He smiled at her. She smiled back. Hank took this as a sign and walked towards the exit.

"Be safe Elsie…" He said on his way out.

"So, you need a ride home?" He asked as they walked out of Sky High. She looked at him.

"Can you fly?" He laughed out loud. "No, but you can." They both laugh as Elsie play punched him. She was hoping that her feelings towards him were real, he _was_ an Empath.

Logan killed her step-mother, could she still love him? Elsie was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand intertwine with hers. Looking down at it, she couldn't help but not let go. He smiled at her.

"I'm really not sure you want to be holding on to me while I'm a guy, so…The only one I know is Ororo." Greg nodded. In a split second, Elsie's face peeled away to reveal a dark skinned woman with silver hair and black highlights. She wore a similar outfit to the one the red haired woman wore before during STC. Greg stared at her.

"Well, she is beautiful, but not as pretty as Elsie." He said smiling. 'Ororo' smiled, her cheeks getting hot. "Come on, you need to hold on to me…okay?" Greg chuckled. "With pleasure El'." She blushed again.

Grabbing on to 'Ororo's' waist, Greg smirked. "Next time when we're in this position, I'd like it if it were the real you." 'Ororo' let out a laugh.

Eyes going white, she lifted off the ground, and away from Sky High. A little scared, Greg grabbed on tighter to her. After a while, they landed safely on the ground.

Changing back into her normal self, Elsie looked up into Greg's eyes. He still hadn't let go of her.

"Greg?" He looked her in the eyes; his dark chocolate ones seemed to bore into her very soul. He leaned in to kiss her. "Greg we should probably get out of the street." He looked around. They were in the middle of the road, and an old woman sat in her car in front of them. "Don't mind me dearies, go ahead and kiss him Elsie dear, I won't look." Elsie and Greg laughed.

They sidestepped her car and walked up onto the sidewalk. "Thank you Mrs. Caldwell." She said as the woman drove away.

"It's not quite five yet…you want to grab a bite to eat?" Elsie smiled.

"Sure. Sophia won't be home till tomorrow anyways." Greg gave a confused look.

"Who's Sofia?" Elsie looked down at the ground. "She's my mom's sister. So where do you want to eat?" Greg got the vibe that Elsie didn't want to talk about her.

"How 'bout the Paper Lantern, I hear they have real good Chinese food." Elsie nodded slowly. "Chinese food sounds great."

They walked for a while as the sun began to set. Elise kept quiet. She thought about all the things that happened. She thought about Jean and her father, she thought about Logan and his true allegiances, but most importantly, she though about the kiss. Hoping Greg wasn't reading her mind, she remembered Warren's lips touching hers, their warmth and soft touch, she wanted to feel them again.

Greg could feel her emotional vibes and decided to work a little magic. Using his Empath ability, he gently grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. She didn't resist, but rested her head on his shoulder.

It hurt him to control her emotions, but he needed to get close to this girl. Once they reached the Paper Lantern, Greg let go of her hand and opened the door for her. She smiled at him. It was that smile that made him melt. She was beautiful and kind, but she showed darker emotions, a different side, when he touched her feelings.

They took a seat in one of the booths and waited for someone to serve them. "So Greg, tell me about you." A woman came and put two waters on the table.

"Long Sai Sai! Ne Houi, Warren!" she yelled into the kitchen. A familiar voice yelled back, "Nee hi soy sai, Ma!"

Greg played with his straw. "Well, my mom is Exquisite Elemental and my dad's a regular 'human' as you call it. We used to live out in Texas, and moved here just recently when my parents divorced." Elsie pulled out the small box, playing with it in her hands. "Why did they-" Greg cut her off. "They broke up after my little half-sister Luna was hospitalized for insanity." Elsie looked up to him. "I'm sorry." she opened the box.

Inside was a heart-shaped necklace, the center held a small Adamantium core. A note was folded up inside. "What's that?" Greg asked. Elsie ignored him. Opening up the paper she immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

_Always remember I will be here…until the very end._

She looked up at Greg, but froze when she spotted someone behind him.

"Elsie?" Greg said, turning around. There, with his back turned, was Warren Peace. Greg could feel so many emotions coming off of Elsie, that he felt as if she was about to burst. Warren was speaking to someone, and went back into the kitchen. Greg knew that he had feelings for Elsie; he could see it in his face when she collapsed.

Grabbing Elsie's hand, Greg pulled her out of the seat. "Greg!" She exclaimed as they ran out. Warren turned around in just enough time to see her curl brown hair fly out the door.

Greg walked Elsie to her door, and stood with one hand in his pocket, the other on the back of his head.

"Sorry about that…your emotions got so strong, that I just had to get you out of there." Elsie pushed some hair out of her face, only to have it fall back down.

"It's cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She said opening the door. Leaning down, he attempted to kiss her, but she turned away. Greg sighed and turned to leave.

"Goodnight." He said as he descended the steps. Elsie went inside.

The house was pitch black, except for the lights outside creeping in through the blinds. Elsie felt this odd feeling like she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" she heard some one stand up. Elsie moved towards the light switch and picked up one of Sophia's many 'burglar proof' baseball bats.

Flipping the switch, Elsie gasped as she dropped the bat. "Hey freckles." he said with a warm smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

You Killed her

Elsie couldn't move. She felt her mouth go dry. Flashes of Jean's death ran though her mind. Her scars began to itch.

"Are you just going to stand their like an idiot or are you gonna get over here?!" He said with open arms. She didn't know what to do.

Without thinking, Elsie ran towards him, almost knocking him into the wall. He laughed, unknowing of her true actions. She began hitting him, crying and screaming after each blow. "EL-SIE-ST-OP!" He yelled in between punches.

He finally caught her wrists. "Elsie! What the heck's wrong with you?" He yelled. Elsie struggled from his grip.

"NO!" she said, thrashing about. Flipping her over so she was against the wall, he pinned her hands at her sides. "ELSIE! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

She finally gave up, and cried. She mumbled something under her breath. "What? What is it?! Please tell me!" She turned her head to the side.

"You Killed Jean!" She cried out. His face grew pale. Hanging his head low, he closed his eyes, faint tears escaping them. "El'…I'm so sorry" She sank to the floor and cried.

Greg, unfortunately, had heard the screams and came running up to the door. Logan heard him approaching and darted into the next room, blades at the ready. Elsie wiped her eyes and ran to the door.

"Elsie! Is something wrong?" She shook her head. "No! Nothing at all, look, it's been a rough day, I'll see you tomorrow in first period, okay?" Greg tried to look inside the house.

"Are you sure? I-" Elsie gave him a fake smile. "Goodnight Greg." She said shutting the door.

Elsie looked around for Logan. "Logan?" She said. No Answer. She looked around for him, but did not see him. Then she realized the light in her room was on when she walked past the stairs.

Once upstairs, she opened her door. "Logan?" She said. He was sitting on her bed, head in his hand. Her Picture of her father and Jean was in his free hand.

"Elsie…I" She cut him off. "Don't try to explain yourself. Just tell me why you killed her! Did you kill my father too? The professor?!" She spat. Logan threw the picture on the ground.

"You think it was easy for me to do it! Do you think I was proud that I killed her! I'll let you know a little something El', that…woman killed them! ALL of them! She killed your father when he disappeared to Alkali Lake! She killed the professor, right in front of me no less, only because he was trying to help Jean. She called herself the Phoenix, and she took over Jean. I didn't kill Jean. Jean died at Alkali Lake, trying to save your sorry self! It was your fault she died not mine!" He yelled at her.

Elsie covered her ears. "STOP IT!" she yelled, dropping to her knees. He tried to touch her. "El'…" She swatted his hand away.

"GET OUT!" She said, fire in her eyes. Logan hesitated. She pushed him away, put he grabbed onto her. With one swift motion, he gathered her into a hug, not letting her go. She struggled for a bit, then gave up and sobbed into his chest. He was the only father figure she had left in her life, besides hank.

After a moment or so, Logan let go. She sniffled. "You remember my promise?" She closed her eyes.

"I'll always have my best attentions at heart, even when you don't have your own." She said, half smiling.

"That means I'll always be here to protect you, even when I'm off getting myself into trouble with the Brotherhood. Look El', I can't fix the past, but for what it's worth…I'm sorry." Elsie looked into his eyes.

"Logan, I've got school in the morning, Can you please stay tonight? Stay and watch over me. This whole brotherhood stuff has got me freaked and I don't want to stay here alone tonight." Logan's face seemed to light up briefly.

Elsie decided to take a shower while Logan went down to make up a bed for himself on the couch. She went into her connecting bathroom, and turned on the water. She sighed to herself as she remembered everything that happened.

Stepping into the shower, she thought about her favorite song, to get her mind off things

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done _

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung _

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game _

_It's easy_

_There's nothing you can make that can't me made _

_No one you can save that can't be saved _

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time _

_It's easy_

Logan was always like a father to her, and when her real father disappeared, he was there, ready to step in and take care of her. He held her while she cried herself to sleep those terrible nights after Jean had died, she was only thirteen then.

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love, love _

_Love is all you need_

"Love is all you need." She whispered. She smiled as she exited the shower.

Life was only going to get even harder now.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

She's Mine, Got It!

Elsie stepped on to the sky high bus, she rubbed her swollen eyes. She had cried all night while Logan stood guard in her living room, careful not to alert him and cause him any discomfort she kept it quiet. Now her head throbbed like a train had hit her. She finally fell asleep, probably around 3, and she could swear she heard a motorcycle as soon as she drifted off to sleep. Logan was gone before morning. Sighing she searched for a seat. The only open seat was, of course, next to Warren.

"Hey Elsie." Pulling out her cell phone, she decided to check her messages instead of talking to Warren. The first message made her smile; it was from her buds back home.

"Hey Girlie! Looks like we'll be coming out to your area to play a gig on Labor Day weekend, Get some friends together and come check us out! NINJA PIRATES RULE!" they all yelled. Warren heard them through the phone.

"What the heck was that?!" Elsie ignored him.

"We've made a new song just for you El', WE MISS YOU!" They yelled again. Warren shook his head. Elsie closed her phone; it looked like there were no more messages.

"Elsie is everything okay, I mean after you collapsed and all." she shook her head, putting on a fake smile.

"Just First day of school jitters. Plus I hadn't eaten anything, my blood sugar was low and i was dizzy all morning." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she didn't feel like talking.

Warren gave a warm smile as the bus ascended into the air. They sat in silence together, awkwardly trying to look at anything but each other. Warren could tell Layla and Mage's girl radars were going haywire, they probably had a million questions for him about Elsie.

Once the bus landed at sky high, Elsie began to rise. Warren grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Elsie? Do you want to hang out together this weekend? I know a really cool fair that's in town for the month, you want to go?" Elsie bit her lip.

"No, sorry, I'm busy." She lied. Elsie then gave a fake smile and made her way off the bus. Warren chased after her. Once off the bus, Warren searched the crowd for Elsie. He found her, but she wasn't alone. She was talking to a guy he didn't know. He moved a little closer so he could hear their conversation. They sat down on the stone steps, so warren took this as his chance to steal his way into the bushes behind them.

"Hey you, did you have fun last night?" Greg wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Elsie shrugged him off.

"What? When" Greg smirked.

"At the Paper Lantern. Well, what little time we spent there, before I had to run you out of there. Why in the world did you freak out when you saw Warren Peace?" Warren's head jerked up at that one. It really was her last night!

"I...I just don't feel comfortable around him. He kinda freaks me out." She lied. Greg seemed to see through it.

"Liar. Your emotion was fear but, it was something else. You like him, don't you?" Elsie smiled.

"Maybe." Greg hopped down off the ledge.

"Come on, let's head inside. Hey, you want to go out this weekend, I heard about this fair that's in town, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." He smiled as he used his powers to entice her.

"S-sure...I'd love to." she said a little out of breath. Warren scowled and thought about every curse word you could imagine. He emitted so much anger, that Greg cringed. He knew Warren was there.

"Why don't you head inside, I'll catch up with you in homeroom." Elsie smiled and took Greg's hand as he helped her down. Once she was out of earshot, Greg cleared his throat.

"Get out here Peace, I know your there!" Greg said seething. Warren came out, glaring daggers at him. Greg smirked.

"You listen to me hot head! She's mine got it! There's no way she's fall for an imbecile like you! So keep your distance from _my_ girl." Greg shoved him back.

"Plus, she's just another chick, Crackatoa, What makes her sooo special to you, besides the fact that she's got a pretty face?" Warren growled at him, sending a large fireball into his chest. Greg was flung backwards and hit the ground at the feet of the already growing crowd.

"Don't you DARE talk about her like that!" Greg stood up and chuckled. Somehow he was unscathed by Warren's fire blast.

"You want ta fight me tough guy, come on...bring it!" Greg's eyes went black. He had more powers than he had let on. Warren's arms became engulfed in flames as he powered up. Greg arched his hands back and created a ball of energy in his hands. it glowed a bright red. He sent it fliying at Warren, knocking him backwards.

Warren struggled to his feet as Greg whipped around behind him in an instant. He wrapped his arm around Warren's neck, holding him in a headlock. The crowd yelled and chanted as they fought. Greg leaned down and whispered in Warren's ear.

"Bye the time I'm done with her, she'll be more powerful than any hero produced from this god awful school. The Phoenix will be released from inside her and destroy whatever is left of the X-men, and I'll be sure of that! But you won't tell anyone this, or I'll kill her as soon as you do. Trust me I already know what your thinking. I-" Greg couldn't finish this, due to the fact that someone had grabbed him, pulling him backwards. He released Warren, who gasped for air, hacking and wheezing on the ground.

"Pardonez, but dat's enough!" A thick creole voice yelled. Greg looked up to see a tall man with long brown hair. He was wearing a trench coat and fingerless gloves. In his free hand he held a Bo staff. His eyes were red in color and his face was fairly handsome.

"Why dona you calm down and take a break, hmm?"the man raised an eyebrow. He pointed the end of his Bo staff at Greg's neck. Suddenly a shout pierced the silent crowd.

"Remy?!" Elsie pushed her way through the crowd. Remy Smiled at her and stood up.

"Mon Cherie! Is good ta see you again." He said tipping his hand like an invisible hat was in it.

He pulled Greg to his feet, who scrambled away immediately. Several teachers came running gasping at what happened. Some disbanded the crowd. Principle Powers put her hands on her hips.

"Mr. LeBeau! I understand that you are here under orders of , but that doesn't mean you can threaten my students!" Remy began to argue back. Else ran over to Warren.

"Oh my god Warren are you okay!" She attempted to help him up. He gave her a pained look, then shook her hands away.

"I don't need your help!" He began to walk away. Elsie stood frozen and speechless. After Remy had settled his argument with Powers, he came by Elsie's side. The crowd had already dispersed and the students were heading in for homeroom.

"Its good to finally be with you again my dear.!"He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Elsie held on for a moment, then shook his arm away.

"Remy! What are you doing here! Since when did you follow orders from Storm?!" she crossed her arms and scowled.

"Whoa now! Slow down little lady. Storm sent Remy to look after you! What with the brotherhood and all after you. I came with Hank yesturday and got regestered as an assitant gym teacher at this school. Since Bobby is out of town, and Logan is how you say 'AWOL', Ororo sent me to keep an eye on you. We believe the brotherhood knows your here, dere could be spies everywhere!"He held on to her and jokingly scanned the perimiter.

Elsie gave a nervous laugh and averted any of the offending gazes she got from other girl students. Remy was always the self-proclaimed ladies man. He was always making the girls go crazy, just by his presence. Elsie let go of him and walked beside him towards the school.

"Remy, I realize that you missed me, but this isn't like the mansion! You can't just walk around with your arm around me! Plus...you already have a woman of your own! What happened to you precious Rogue!" She said practically spitting venom. Elsie detested Rogue with every fiber of her being. She always seemed to take every man she was interested in. First Bobby, then Pyro, the Remy after Pyro left and she and Bobby broke up! What was it with Rogue that she needed to take ever guy that she liked?! She couldn't even touch them!

"Calm down my dear! Remy will always love his beautiful Elsie, but Rogue will always be me amore. And if you want me to keep my distance, then I will do as you wish." Elsie gave a nod as she walked into the school and they parted ways.

"Miss Summers! Glad you could finally join us. Please take a seat." A man with an overly large brain said. Elsie had walked into her first period science class with Mr. Medulla. She gave a weak smile and said her fake excuse.

"Sorry. I didn't have this class yesterday so I kind of got lost." He waved her off. The class was off doing there bookwork in pairs noisily. Some were missing since they went to work in the hallway.

"Fine fine. Just take your seat next to Mr. Peace." Elsie gasped as she heard his name, luckily, no one heard. She looked to where the teacher had pointed and saw Warren with his head down on the desk. Elsie's heart skipped a beat and her stomach convulsed. What was he doing to her?

"Mr. Peace!" Mr. Medulla yelled in his high pitched voice. Warren put his head up, still spinning from being choked. Greg glared at him from across the room as Elsie sat next to him not even caring to glance at him. Magenta and Layla smiled at each other from across the room. They were planning something for those two, and it involved a little matchmaking.

"Oh, well, now that your awake, can you please fill in Miss Summers on what she missed yesterday and possibly do the book work with her now that you have your lab partner." Warren gave a thumbs up and laid his head back down.

"NOW!" Mr. Medulla yelled. Warren's head snapped up after an eraser off the chalkboard connected with his head. The class laughed. Elsie stifled hers as Warren glared at the teacher. His body was giving off an immensely large heat wave. Elsie's eyes widened as the boy next to her emitted waves of fury.

"Alright!" he mumbled through gritted teeth. Elsie grabbed his balled fist under the table to try and calm him down. Surprisingly, Warren didn't shake her off and his temperature came down to normal. He sighed and gave a weary smile as he intertwined his fingers with hers, but she immediately let go. Warren frowned and gave a defeated look.

Greg was seething from the other side of the room. Layla was in the lab bench behind them and saw the whole thing. She turned towards Magenta and mouthed the words "Holding hands". Magenta smirked and strained to look at their hands under the table.

"Mr. Medulla?" Warren said. He looked up.

"May we work in the hall?" Mr. Medulla waved them off as Warren got up to go work in the hall. Elsie followed suite. Greg was completely enraged. Most of it was jealously, but he was upset that Warren wasn't following his orders to stay away. Of course, he would never admit it was jealousy.

Once Warren and Elsie were out in the hall, Warren took her to the very end by the windows. He hopped up on the ledge and handed her his notebook.

"Here. I already did all the work. Just copy it." He said acidly. He was being so cold towards her.

"Warren what's wrong with you? First outside in front of the school now this? Why are you being so cold and bitter?" He scowled.

"Oh _I'm_ being cold and bitter? What about you?! I know that was you last night at the Paper Lantern! And I know you lied to me about being busy this weekend! And when you finally let me in, you push me away! _You_ grabbed _my_ hand! Why is it when I show any affection towards you, you push me away?!" He whispered harsh and angrily. Elsie felt as if she could have broken down and cried. She stared at the ground.

Warren immediately felt bad for saying all that. He caressed her cheek, causing her to shiver under his warmth.

"Look...I'm sorry. I have detention with Dawes tonight; you think I can make it up to you this weekend? Possibly take you to the Labor Day fair? Or do you still plan on going with Dawes?" Elsie looked out the window at the expansive skyline. She though about not going with both of them, but she missed her friends too much.

"I'll go...with you I mean. Warren, there's something I wanted to tell-" She was cut off by the blond from the previous day.

"Well well well. If it isn't Sky High's latest addition and the worst addition. Tell me Warren, did you have fun starting that fight with Greg this morning?" She crossed her arms over her chest, holding her hall pass under her arm. Warren rolled his eyes at her. Elsie couldn't help but stare. She had perfectly straight, beautiful blond hair and flawless skin. She was way prettier than her and Elsie hoped Warren didn't think so too.

"Jinny, why don't you just get to class. And for the record, _he_ started that fight, not me." He asked. She smiled and stroked the side of his face. Elsie winced. Warren just shrugged her away as if she was something vile.

"Fine then. I'll see you around Babe. Bye Elsie, oh! And I hope you enjoy your time here at Sky High, I'm sure you miss your mutant friends back home." Jinny smiled evilly and then turned on her heels. Once she was gone, Warren shook his head and turned towards Elsie, who was giving him a strange look.

"What was that all about?" She pried. He put his head in his hand and sighed.

"Oh, Back in the 10th grade Jinny and I were going out." His words echoed through her head. Elsie tried not to look too stunned.

"Oh...really? I don't know why, but I'm a little shocked. You guys are like totally opposites." Warren shrugged.

"We only went out for a few months. But, even so, we did pretty much everything couples do." Elsie's breath caught. She thought about her and Logan.

"E-everything couples do? You mean the both of you?" Warren stared impassively out the window.

"You know: Christmas day, New years day, valentines- you know and all those other events that couples do together." Elsie exhaled a deep breath.

"Oh, okay, that's what you meant." Warren raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe it, you were thinking something else, weren't you?" Elsie shifted her eyes frantically.

"HUH?! No I wasn't!" Warren Laughed and pointed at her.

"HA! Elsie's a pervert." Elsie looked down the hallway.

"What?! I am not!" He stood up and walked in front of her. He leaned towards her, almost bowing, with his hands behind his back. His hair obscured his smile.

"You want to know how far she and I went in that department?" Elsie crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"No! I don't!" He chuckled at her.

"We did nothing. Really, we didn't." Elsie turned towards him then hopped off the ledge and walked passed him.

"Your lying." Warren began to follow her.

"No seriously Elsie. You see, my first kiss… was with you." Elsie gasped to herself as she replayed the kiss in her head. She could feel his eyes on her back, as she stood frozen in place.

"You were awake when I kissed you, weren't 'cha?" He smirked. Elsie turned to face him.

"H-how did you know?" She stuttered. He moved closer to her. So close, she could feel the heat coming off of his body.

"Well, I could tell by the way you body reacted. I figured that you were maybe awake." Elsie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Then why in the world would you do that?!" Warren looked off to the side.

"Uh, maybe I was possessed by an evil spirit." Elsie's jaw dropped and she scoffed.

"WHAT?!" She grabbed on to his collar ready to punch him. The bell rang for the end of first period. Students began to fill the hallway.

"Whoa Hey! Not true, I'm just joking! I did it because I like you Elsie!" He gave a nervous laugh. A few students turned to look as Elsie Growled.

"Don't make fun of me!" Then she did it. Elsie slapped him so hard, it echoed through the whole hallway. Anyone within 30 feet of them turned to see what happened. A few "Ohhhhs!" filled the hall as people covered their mouths and gasped at their lovers quarrel. Warren stood with a hand on his cheek as Elsie stormed off to second period.

"So I guess that's a no for this weekend?" He yelled after her. Without turning around, she morphed into felicity and sent a tremor towards him, knocking him to the ground. The hallway was once again filled with "Ohhhs!" As they snickered at poor Warren's position. Will and the guys came up to him.

"Dude, what did you do to her so mad?" Zach asked.

Saying nothing, Warren just smiled and walked off to his next class.


End file.
